Hey Jude
by Lyric Walker
Summary: Jude Winchester is the youngest of the three of the siblings. Dean being 7 years older, while Sam 3 years, life is difficult being the only girl around. Not to mention that the three of them have been hunting together ever since their Dad died. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Jude is looks up and see's the ceiling of what looks like her old bedroom; it appears to her that she's in a baby crib. _'What the-oh.'_ She thinks, realizing what is actually happening.

'_It's just a dream Jude, let it pass.'_ She sighs in her head.

She remembers this night more vividly than she would like, and sometimes it replays in her dreams like right now.

Her mother and brothers kiss her goodnight as her father walks in to get Sam and Dean to bed. Mary takes one long look at Jude, as she lay in the baby crib, and then walks down the hall.

'_If only she knew.'_ Jude thought to herself.

Then she hears it. The dreaded footsteps make their way from Sam's room to her own. Her mom had seen the thing in Sam's room when she heard him fuss, but assumed it was her husband calming Sam.

She would soon be mistaken.

The tall figure now standing at the door looks at her with its stinging yellow gaze for a moment, and then starts towards her.

'_It will be over soon Jude, just go through the motions.'_ Jude again tries to reassure herself in the dream.

As the yellow-eyed demon begins to try to feed its foul blood to infant Jude, another figure appears and grabs the demon. It looks down at the creature with its own stunning blue eyes, just as Jude remembers, and opens its mouth.

"You already had your way with Sam, I cannot permit you to poison the girl as well." The blue-eyed shadow commanded with its powerful voice.

"A little too late this time, Michael." The creature smirked back at Michael.

"No-" Michael frantically stormed back over to Jude, but noticed that she barely swallowed the blood that was fed to her.

The blue-eyed man looked over the peaceful child, and placed his thumb on her right side over her rib, and watched it glow against her skin. The blood had disappeared from her mouth and body in an instant, and her eyes became a more vibrant blue-grey.

The two then heard the worried footsteps of Mary making their way into the room from the hall.

In that instant Michael dissapeared.

That left Jude in the crib, the demon in plain sight, and stunned Mary standing at the door.

Mary tried to scream, escape even, but it was no use. The damned thing pinned her to the ceiling right above baby Jude after stabbing her in the stomach.

"Stay silent or your precious baby dies with you." The creature growled to Jude's mother, as her blood and tears dripped down to the ground.

The creature vanished from sight.

The father heard his wife's initial scream and made his way down the hall protectively, and walked into Jude's room. He glanced over his one and only baby girl, caressing her hair and face, but he then became distracted.

John averted his eyes to the drops of blood by Jude on her crib. Seeing another drip down, he looked up to find the source.

'_It's just a dream.'_ Jude repeated to herself.

The body of her mother instantly burst into flames above her and her father. John fell to the ground beside Jude in shock, but he then snapped out of his trance, got up and ran to his eldest, Dean.

"Take Sammy and go outside and don't look back, now." He says sternly to his son. Dean ran outside holding Sam's hand as fast as he could, knowing how important it was to follow dad's orders.

John quickly rushes back into the flames and grabs Jude and makes his way out of the burning house. The image of Jude's mother burning keeps replaying over in her head.

John holds his daughter and two sons outside as the firefighters arrive, "What are we going to do…"

* * *

Jude then shot up, clutching her knees to her chest. As she woke from that terrifying dream she glanced at the clock beside her bed in the old motel room.

"3:19… dammit." She muttered to herself.

Jude brought her hand to her face and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sighed once more trying to get the vision of her mother burning out of her head to no avail.

She looked over at the other bed and then the couch seeing both Sam and Dean fast asleep. Dean let out a long snore and Jude chuckled a bit.

"It's going to be a damn long night... because there's no way I'm going back to sleep." She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you for the follows and favorites, I really wasn't expecting this to happen to some story I just thought up one night. So here is the next chapter, I just couldn't resist! -Lyric**

Jude slowly crept out of bed into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her blue eyes piercing through her reflection. She brushed back her dark brown hair, tying it into a ponytail. Jude bent down and splashed some icy water on her face, trying to rid herself of any last remnants of her dream.

Her hand made her way to lift up the bottom of her shirt. She stared down at the reflection of her stomach, distracted by the thumb-sized scar on her right side by her ribs, just where Michael had placed it when she was a baby.

Jude made her way out of the bathroom and headed towards the fridge hoping for a bottle of beer, but all she found was some soda. "Of course Dean… you had to take the last one didn't you." She murmured under her breath.

Jude threw on some spare sweatpants and a jacket and started towards the motel door. She paused for a moment, looking back at her sleeping brothers and then bent down to a bag on the floor and grabbed a gun just in case, considering she was about to go to a gas station in the middle of the night. "I guess if you really want something, you just have to get it yourself." She chuckled as she walked out of the motel.

* * *

Dean rolled over on the stiff couch opening his eyes just a crack. He grunted to himself as he sat up and rubbed his neck. "Next time, I get the bed—looks like someone didn't much sleep last night." He said as he walked over to the table and approached his sister.

Jude had stayed up since she woke up from her dream. She was sitting at the table tirelessly researching their next hunt.

She took another sip of her coffee. "Thanks. Good morning to you too." She grumbled.

"Looks like I found something," She continued, "A bunch of mysterious murders and disappearances in a little town called Gering, Nebraska. Says here that all of these events have happened in the last six days. I don't know about you but I'm smelling some demons."

"Good, then lets wake up sleeping beauty and get going." He paused, "Hear that Sammy, sis found us another case, now get your fat ass out of that bed and lets get a move on it." Dean threw the nearest pillow directly at Sam's head.

"Just five more minutes, I'm finally getting some sleep for a change…" Sam grumbled.

"No way Sammy, time to take out some demons." Dean replied.

Sam rolled out of the bed and grumbled to himself once more as he picked up the rest of his belongings.

"You sure you okay Jude?" Dean questioned.

"I'm fine. Lets just go." She shot back. Dean nodded abruptly, but he knew she barely slept. He is the oldest; he can always tell when one of his siblings is lying to him. He just wanted to know why Jude hadn't slept; he just wanted to protect her, which was his job.

Sam came up behind Dean as Jude went into the bathroom to collect the rest of her things. "Why do you think she didn't sleep?" Sam asked.

"Nightmare maybe? I don't know. Sam, you should talk to her when you get the chance, you are better with the whole gushy feelings thing and you know it." He stopped, "Just make sure she's okay. It's probably hard for her sometimes."

They all climbed into the impala, Dean driving, Sam got shotgun as usual, and Jude in the back seat.

Dean looked back through the mirror at his sister, "Jude, you should probably get some rest. If we do have demons on our hands we are gonna need all the strength we can get."

Jude just nodded in response and tried to get comfortable for the ride ahead.

* * *

Jude woke up a few hours later taking in her surroundings. They were pulling into the motel. "_We must be in Gering already_." She thought.

Dean climbed out of the car and headed into the motel. "I'm gonna get us checked in." He said.

Sam was surprised to see Dean back so quickly. "Wow, that was fast."

"The lady at the check in was probably sixty, I think she liked me too much." He mentioned with a shudder.

Jude chuckled as Sam was full out laughing. "Ah, I see Cleopatra has arisen from the dead." Dean said sarcastically as he noticed his siseter.

"Shut up. I can be tired sometimes, right." She shoved him a bit.

"Ouch, looks like Cleopatra's a little feisty." Dean smirked.

"Alrighty you two, lets just get inside. I don't know about you but I'm ready for dinner." Sam interrupted.

After the three got situated in the motel Dean headed out to grab some dinner.

"So you wanna talk about what kept you up last night." Sam said as he made his way over to where Jude sat on the couch.

Jude shrugged. She just wasn't in the mood, even though she knew talking about it would be better.

Against her initial judgment, Jude said softly. "I had that dream again. The one where that demon killed mom."

"Jude…" Sam tried to think of what to say. "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault you know. If mom hadn't heard Michael and that sick creature talking she wouldn't have walked in." She paused. "She probably would've been alive today if I wasn't around."

Sam immediately wrapped his arms around Jude in a protecting embrace. "Don't you ever say that Jude. In fact don't even think it."

"I don't even remember what she looks like anymore Sam. All I remember is her body in flames and her screams. That's why I can't friggin' sleep. There. I said it." She gave up trying to hold it in and cried in silence into Sam's shoulder.

After a long pause, Sam said. "Its gonna be okay Jude, I'm here." He paused. "If you ever get a nightmare, or just need to talk, we are always around to help you."

"Thanks Sammy." She said passively to him. Jude got immediately rose and headed to take a shower, and generally, just to think.

Sam sighed to himself as he turned on the TV.

* * *

The next morning Sam and Dean were already up, Sam just got back from grabbing breakfast.

"So her dream was about mom being killed?" Dean asked.

"Yep, she feels pretty guilty from what it seems." He continued, "It seemed like she has had this dream a lot before."

"Dammit." Dean muttered. Just as he did Jude rolled out of bed walking tiredly over to her breakfast.

"Someone's looking well rested." Dean said to Jude.

"Hey, I like sleep when I can get it." She nudged back. "So let's go kill some demons shall we."

"Couldn't agree more." Sam replied.

The three made their way to where the demon was said to be. It was an abandoned old house on the north end of town. Walking slowly into the house, each one watched each other's backs.

Dean signaled towards the bedroom down the hall, and they moved that way with caution. All three looked around the room, finding it empty.

All of a sudden Jude was slammed onto the bed, while Sam and Dean against the walls.

"I can't move!" Jude yelled to her brothers. It appeared as if the two of them were trapped too.

"Good." Replied a man who walked into the room. Dean studied him. He was about Sam's height, in his mid forty's, pale and thinner boned. The man noticed Dean looking at him and flashed his black eyes at Dean.

"Demon." Dean said loud enough for Sam and Jude to hear.

"Well this has been fun, all the Winchesters here at once, but you do have something I want." The demon said as he glided his delicate fingers over Jude's throat. She tightened her jaw and swallowed.

"You touch her again and I swear I'll kill you slowly, and make sure it hurts." Dean protests.

"Fine I won't touch her, but you never said I couldn't do this." He turned back to Jude, and just by looking at her, immense pain shot through Jude's body.

Jude's spine arched back as she closed her fists as she yelled out in pain, she knew she couldn't stop it, but she wasn't dying. Not yet. She tightened her jaw, taking the pain as it came.

"Stop it!" Dean yelled.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam interrupted.

"You know. She was touched by an angel, I've heard rumors he gave her the singing voice of one, along with some other great powers that I'm going to find." The creature replied surreptitiously as he paced the room.

"I won't let you." Dean sternly said.

"Fine." The demon replied. He turned back to Jude, her eyes wide in fear.

All of a sudden something snapped and Jude let out a bloodcurdling scream, unable to bear the pain. The demon continued to torture her, now drawing blood. Tears rolled down her face as her spine arched once more, the pain taking over her mind and body.

Sam started reciting an exorcism and distracted the demon just long enough to be able to be released, as well as Dean. Dean quickly grabbed the knife beside him and stabbed the creature, killing it in an instant.

Sam and Dean soon turned to their sister, running to her side. "Jude… Jude. Just, just stay with me. You are going to be okay. Just whatever you do, don't leave me you hear?" Dean said frantically as he held Jude's tired face.

"I think it broke one of her ribs, and she's losing blood, fast." Sam yelled to Dean.

"She needs a hospital, now." Dean replied sternly.

Jude was swirling in and out of consciousness, sharp pains in her ribs bringing her back out of the fog. Her adrenaline pumped as she felt herself going deeper into her subconscious. She tried to fight it, but her head throbbed and the darkness consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed since Jude was tortured by the demon and rushed to the hospital. Dean and Sam haven't left Jude's side since she went through surgery. Both of them were tired and in desperate need of sleep.

"You two should go home for a while, get some sleep." The doctor said as he walked into the room. He did his usual check on Jude, and then turned to the boys. "She is going to wake up, she's not dead. Jude just needs to recover." He paused, "now go you two, the hospital will call if she wakes up."

Dean and Sam left the hospital groggy and discouraged. They drove back to the motel in silence, not wanting to talk about Jude.

Dean unlocked the motel door and dragged himself into their room; Sam paused just inside the door. "Dean. Do you really think she will be okay?"

"Of course Sammy, she's strong. Just like us. Now get some sleep." Dean responded.

Although the two of them hadn't slept in two days, they couldn't sleep for long knowing that their sister could be waking up at any moment.

* * *

The next morning the two of them rushed breakfast, eager to see their sister again. Dean jumped into the impala as soon as they finished eating, and Sam followed. On the drive back to the hospital, Dean finally spoke up, "I sure hope she wakes up damn soon because she shouldn't be out this long. And besides, hospitals freak her out as much as they do me."

The brothers made their way into her hallway when the doctor approached them. "She will probably wake up in the next five minutes or so, she's swirling in and out of consciousness."

"Just in time Sammy." Dean said. Sam had been relatively quiet since the attack, and Dean hoped having Jude wake up would lift his spirits. They made their way into Jude's room.

Jude let her eyes open just a crack, but immediately shut them. _'Gee, can they make these damn lights any brighter," _She thought, _'I feel like I'm staring at the damn sun.'_

Jude opened her eyes once again, struggling to adjust to the harsh lighting. Taking in her surroundings, Jude looked around the room to see monitors and cords connected to her, then to their respected machines. She turned back over to see the happy, yet concerned faces of her two brothers as they watched her intently.

Her brothers noticed that her eyes had faded to a pale blue. _'Wow, she looks exhausted. I've never seen her eyes that pale.' _Sam thought. The boys snapped out of their clouded thoughts as Jude opened her mouth to speak.

Jude struggled for a breath. "God," she paused, "I hate needles."

Sam and Dean chuckled. They had missed the snide remarks of their sister. "So how ya feeling sis?" Sam asked.

"Well, to be frank. I feel I got hit by a bus." She said, "But what's the damage?"

"The doc said you got two broken ribs, and you went through some surgery to sew back the tears in your skin along with the blood loss." Dean replied.

"Well that explains why it feels like I'm getting stabbed every time I take a breath." She paused to think. "You… you killed it right?"

"Sure as hell did, Jude. That son of a bitch won't be bothering us any time soon." Dean said in triumph.

"How long have I been out?" Jude questioned.

"Been about three days," Sam said, "We were starting to worry."

"Dammit." Jude said.

Dean sat forward. "You okay? You in pain Jude?" Worry surged in his voice.

"No… well yes, but I can't believe I've been in this damn hospital for _three days. _Dean, give me a day, then you gotta check me out of this joint. Or I'll go nuts." Jude replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Dean said. He could sympathize Jude's frantic request to check her out of the hospital; they both shared the phobia of them.

The next few days had been pretty calm since Jude got checked out of the hospital. The doctor demanded she engage in minimal amounts of activity as she recovered, so their days consisted of Jude being cooped up in the motel most of the day and Sam and Dean leaving and coming back with their next meal. Occasionally Jude would get up to use the bathroom or shower, or get food; Sam and Dean wanted to make sure she recovered to the fullest.

* * *

The next week the three of them left town and headed to Greely, Colorado for their next case. Once they checked into the motel Dean said, "Change your clothes into something nice Jude, we are going to the town to find dinner tonight, things have been pretty stressful, I think we all need a break huh kiddo."

"Thank God, it has been way too long since I've seen the sun. Who knows maybe I'll become a vampire." Jude began mocking the vampires from the latest Twilight movies to her brother's amusement.

Dean and Sam almost fell over in hysterics from her vampire impressions. "Stop it, I can't take any more Jude!" Sam gasped in between the laughter.

Jude was almost completely healed aside from a bruise on her ribs and the scars forming on her chest, she generally felt fine. She still had to take prescribed pain medication for a few more days, but she was more than eager to get out of the motel and see the town.

As they made their way through the town the three of them stopped in front of a diner that seemed to fit Dean's low standards but have enough healthy options for Sam. "See that Jude, looks like they have open mic night tonight." Sam nudged at his sister.

"You should sing something, make your brother's proud." Dean chimed in.

"I'll think about it." Jude smirked at the two as they made their way to an open booth. A cute guy had caught her eye as he passed to get his seat. She noticed he looked interested in her as well. He appeared to be sitting alone.

After the waitress handed the three of them their food, Sam spoke up, "You should go up there sis, show those amateurs what you are made of."

"Well I don't know if I-"

"Go get 'em kiddo." Dean interrupted as he pushed her out of the booth towards the stage.

Jude got up on the stage and all the nerves seemed to disappear as she began to sing, each word entrancing her audience. Her voice was strong, but soft and sweet like a flower. Her voice blossomed as she made her way through the song. Jude let the emotions fill her as she sang, losing touch with reality. This is what Jude loved about singing, it was like entering a whole other world where people say what they mean, no lies and no pain.

Sam and Dean were in awe of their sister, they had heard her sing a little in the shower and when she was young, but this is the first time they have heard it in all of it's beauty. They finally understand what their dad said when he said she was blessed with the voice of an angel. The boys found it amazing how she could lose herself in the music, and let the song flow through her.

As Jude finished everyone in the diner clapped for her, some even stood. Jude's eyes made her way to her brothers who stood, whooping and hollering along with the rest of the audience. She smiled brightly. Jude couldn't help but notice the guy she had seen earlier that appeared interested in her was also standing and applauding. She smiled even more as she looked down at her feet.

Jude made her way back to their own table and her brother's greeted her with bear hugs. "My sis is a rock star I can't believe it, hey you better give me a share of that profit for dealing with such a pain in the ass sister for all these years." Dean joked as he embraced her.

"Nice job, Jude. I'm so proud of you, and I'm sure mom is too." Sam said as he hugged her.

Jude couldn't help but feel her mom was smiling down at her, which made Jude's smile grow bigger.

"Hey sis, not to interrupt but I think that boy has got the hots for you." Sam nudged his sister as they sat in the booth.

The guy approached the table and greeted Jude. "Hi, you must be Jude. My name is Charlie, I was just wondering if you would like to sit down with me? I'll get you a milkshake if you want, on me." Charlie said with a charming smile.

"Hmm. You had me at milkshake." Jude blushed.

She walked over to the table that he sat at and he pulled back her chair and sat her down. _'Talk about a gentleman.' _Jude thought to herself.

"So tell me about yourself Charlie." Jude said.

Charlie began talking, and at first Jude was concentrating, but she became distracted at his face. He was about four inches taller than her, had dirty blonde hair and stunning hazel eyes. She admired his smile and his lightheartedness, he reminded her of a golden retriever.

The waitress eventually came with their milkshakes, Jude ordered chocolate chip cookie dough while Charlie got mint chocolate chip. They both talked the majority of the night, joking back and forth. Jude really liked getting to know Charlie, she finally felt like a girl for once, beautiful even. She never wanted to leave this moment.

"Looks like they are having fun." Sam said looking over at the two. Sam was happy for Jude, after growing up in the business and everything, she had to deal with a lot, and she finally got a bit of normal for once.

"I still don't know if I like this guy." Dean grumbled. He was just trying to be protective of Jude, he was the oldest and he didn't want to see Jude get hurt by anyone. But couldn't help but notice that she seemed happy.

"Just relax Dean, Jude is finally getting a taste of normal. Look at her smile, now tell me the last time you've seen her smile like that." Sam said.

Dean looked back over at Jude. Her face was beaming. Her eyes were a piercing blue-green, and her pale skin and dark hair complementing her features just so. Jude looked generally happy and that's all that Dean really wanted. _'Wow.' _Dean thought, _'She really is a beautiful girl.'_

**AN: Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, follows, etc. I really appreciate that you all like the story so far. It's so nice to come here and let the imagination flow, no matter how bad things get sometimes. I'm so glad I started writing, and I promise I won't let you guys down! -Lyric**


	4. Chapter 4

"… So what do you do, Jude?" Charlie asked with a grin.

Jude sat back a little and sighed. _'Dammit Jude, think of something to say.'_

Sam and Dean were still sitting at their own table and they both watched Jude as she sat back in her chair. They knew exactly what was going on. "He's asking Jude what her job is. Look, Dean. She's trying to think of something." Sam chuckled. In a way he found this amusing. He felt he should probably be worried, but Jude can figure it out.

Charlie smiled at Jude. "You didn't prepare what you were going to say beforehand?" He paused. "I mean obviously you can't tell me the truth. But I'm surprised you hadn't thought of a backup plan before we talked! You really must like me."

Jude froze. "What are you?" She whispered.

"Hey, hey. Calm down Jude. I know who you are. The Winchesters are kinda known throughout the hunter world. I'm a hunter." Charlie winked.

"And _why_ didn't you tell me this earlier?" Jude was surprised, but slightly irritated.

"I just didn't want to ruin your bit of normal. But I guess that's not the case." Charlie said.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I think this will convince you." Charlie puts his hand inside his shirt and pulls out a necklace that was the same symbol as Sam, Dean, and her own tattoo.

Jude didn't say anything, she nodded silently, a little disappointed that her moment of normal had disappeared.

"Hey." Charlie gingerly holds up Jude's chin to look in his eyes, "I just wanted to let you know that you are safe. Now we can go on pretending that I never asked you about what you do, so we can still enjoy a bit of normal for once. That sound good to you?" He grabbed her hand.

Jude grinned back at him. "Sounds great."

"Since we finished our fabulous shakes, why don't we do some star gazing out in my truck? It's parked right out front, and I heard the stars are beautiful this time of year." Charlie asked enthusiastically.

Jude nodded and a wide grin still plastered on her face, the two got up and approached the door.

Sam and Dean were glad Jude was finally having time to herself. They would've been on guard right about now since Charlie was taking her outside, but they caught the bit of the conversation when Charlie showed Jude his necklace, and they knew they could trust a fellow hunter to keep their sister safe.

As the two approached the back of Charlie's truck, Charlie quickly ran in front and told Jude to wait there.

"Close your eyes, this will take just a minute." Charlie said.

Jude's eyes remained closed as she heard some rustling and some shifting around probably from the truck.

"Now open…" Charlie beamed. "Tada!" He gestured towards the back of the truck now visible. He had set up some pillows and blankets for them to lie on, Charlie even had a lantern lit.

Jude gasped over-dramatically. "I've never felt such like a princess in my _entire_ life!" She skipped over and placed her hand in Charlie's as he kissed it. She giggled like a little girl and gingerly got onto the back of the truck.

They both laughed at what just happened as he skipped onto the truck and propped them both pillows to look at the stars. Jude looked up at Charlie. Her stunning ocean blue eyes beamed and Charlie found them entrancing. "But really Charlie, thank you."

"No, thank you. For being so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed Jude gingerly, not lustfully. Jude grinned even brighter than she had all night. This was the first time in a long time that she ever felt so special.

They turned back up and looked at the stars, amazed at the sight.

After a few minutes of laying in silence, Charlie turned over and kissed Jude once more, lingering a little bit longer this time. Jude smiled once more, and moved to lie her head on his chest.

They lie there in silence, having nothing to say, as they both gazed at the sight before them. Eventually overcome with exhaustion, Jude fell peacefully asleep in Charlie's arms.

Sam and Dean later came out of the diner and walked over to the truck seeing Charlie sitting there. They were surprised to see their baby sister peacefully asleep in Charlie's arms.

"Alright buddy, fun's over. We're gonna need our sister back now." Dean joked.

"No problem." Charlie smiled as he looked down at Jude's peaceful face. He picked her up bridal style as he made sure to keep her asleep and walked her over and handed her to Sam.

"I'm glad you two had a good night. I assume you will know how to contact us?" He said nodding towards Charlie's now exposed necklace. He continued, "We will be in town for a little while longer, we're on a case. See you around, Charlie."

Charlie gave them both a nod. He was walking back to his car, but turned at the last minute and said, "She is an amazing girl, but sometimes she doesn't feel like she is. Make sure she knows that." He smiled at the brothers, got in his truck and pulled out and left.

The three made their way back to the motel room, Jude still asleep in Sam's arms. Sam gingerly put her down on the couch and smiled at the sight of his sister so peaceful. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by his brother.

"Hey. No chick flick moments, remember?"

Sam chuckled, "Right. I got it Dean."

The two went to sleep without saying another word, too satisfied with their sister's happiness to do anything to ruin the moment.

* * *

Jude squinted as light harshly filled the room. She struggled to wake up from her restful sleep. "What the –"

"_L is for the way you look at me,_

"Guys what are you—"

"_O is for the only one I see,"_

"Guys, seriously –"

"_V is very, very extraordinary,"_

"Your singing sucks by the wa—"

"_E is even…_ uh… I don't know the rest…" Dean finished with a cheeky grin.

"Have some confetti!" Sam improvised and threw some heart shaped confetti in the air in front of Jude.

Jude spit out the confetti that landed on her face and laughed, "What's the extravaganza for?"

"Well, I for one thought we should celebrate since our sister, Jude Amelia Winchester is…" He winks, "in _love_."

**AN: ****Sorry for the delay, I am struggling to figure out how this is gonna go. I wanted some happy chapters after the first few, and I guess I'm trying to fill the void of my forever alone self ;) Sorry not much is happening right now, I'll make sure to add some action in the next few chapters! Thanks for the support. Much love. -Lyric**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here's the action you've been waiting for, I hope you guys like it... Readers discretion advised. It's not too graphic, but just in case I should put out a warning. Please review! Thank you all for being so fantastic. I'm sending my love! I encourage you all to write as well! -Lyric**

"So Mrs. Wallace can you tell me about your daughter, Kelley?" Sam asked thoughtfully to the obviously grieving mother.

"She was a beautiful girl. She, she seemed happy. Kelley had so many great friends, and she was one of the best cheerleaders on her squad at school. I was out with a friend that night, and I thought Kelley would be safe by herself. I'll never forgive myself for letting her stay home that night." A tear rolled down the mother's face.

"Did you notice that Kelley was acting differently near the time of her death?" Jude questioned.

Mrs. Wallace at first seemed surprised, but thought for a moment. "Well, something appeared different about her ever since that poor girl committed suicide in her grade at school two months ago. A little more defensive, and she never wanted to talk to me about it."

"Thank you Mrs. Wallace, that's all we need. We are sorry for your loss." Sam said.

As the three walked towards the crime scene, Dean muttered, "Well, we may have a motive. Girl killed herself and came back to get revenge on the one that tipped her over the edge."

"You think it's a ghost?" Jude said.

"Well that's the only thing that makes sense." Dean finished.

The three made their way past the crime scene tape; they looked around Kelley's room. "No sign of forced entry," Sam paused as he looked at the dents in the wall, blood, and broken furniture, "but it looks like there was a struggle."

"Hey guys…" Jude sighed, "Look at this." Sam and Dean walked over to Jude who was looking through Kelley's laptop. "I went back through her computer's history two months, and it looks like she was sending some _'friendly letters'_ to the girl who killed herself online all the way up until… the night she killed herself." Jude paused, taking in this information herself as well.

Jude opened up some of the files and messages that Kelley sent to the girl, whose name was Alicia Johnson, and was appalled at what she saw. Jude staggered a breath, holding in tears as much as she could. Sam and Dean noticed Jude's demeanor and became concerned.

"What's up?" Sam asked as he rested his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

Jude snapped out of her trance at the computer screen and looked away passively. "Nothing… I, uh… the things that Kelley said to the poor girl before she killed herself… I… I can relate to her." Jude got up immediately and walked out of the room. "I'll be in the car." She said without even looking back at the boys.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in concern. After they finished getting all the files onto a flash drive, they made their way back to the car. Jude was leaning on the front of the impala looking off into the distance; she appeared to be deep in thought.

"You ready?" Sam asked, snapping Jude away from her current thoughts.

"Oh," Jude looked over at the two, "Yeah, lets get out of here."

* * *

The three sat down back in the motel. "So, what I'm thinking is that we go to the school, and ask some of the kids in their grade what was up with these two." Dean said. "My spidey senses are tellin' me that Alicia is still floatin' around getting revenge. We should finish up this case quick before anyone else gets hurt."

"Agreed." Sam responded.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Jude walked down the hallways of the high school, looking at the faces of the students. "I'll take the lunchroom, Sam, you take the gym, and Jude take the courtyard." Dean said.

They nodded and made their way to their locations to interview students.

A couple hours later, Dean was finished and met up with Sam. Jude was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder what's holding Jude up so long." Sam said, obviously concerned. They were worried about her detached manor ever since they investigated Kelley's house earlier in the day.

"Let's go see what she's up to." Dean said. The two made their way to the courtyard.

"Dean, we both read what Kelley had been sending to Alicia. Can you believe people were saying things like that to Jude too?" Sam asked as they walked through the halls.

"We moved around the country and never stayed in a school longer that a month. She probably was given a hard time. I don't think she ever felt normal. Girls can be pretty cruel, Sam." Dean said.

"Alright thanks, guys. That's all I need." Jude said as she finished up her interview with some football players.

"Aw no, I think we were just getting started." The boy smirked as he glided his hand up Jude's thigh touching her backside.

Jude eyes went wide in fear as she pushed the boy away defensively. "Don't touch me." She said, trying to keep her cool.

"Don't tell me what to do." He grabbed her and began dragging her to an alley in the courtyard. "You are my little slut now."

Jude's heart was racing, she tried to get away, but the hold the guy had on her was too strong to fight. She was about to scream when the guy stopped her, "I have a knife in my pocket, you scream, this ends the hard way."

Jude remained silent as they made their way towards the alley.

"Now, lets see what a hot chick like you has to offer." He growled as he began ripping off her shirt. He started kissing her ferociously as his hands made his way down her body.

"Let go of her you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he and Sam broke into a sprint around the corner into the alley.

Jude let out a staggering sigh of relief as her brother's approached them. He shoved Jude down on the concrete with a thud, and Jude stayed put.

The two got a hold of the boy, and took away his knife and turned him into the school security. As Sam and Dean made their way back into the alley to find Jude, they were shocked to see that she had not moved. Her eyes were wide, clothes torn, and shaking on the ground. The boys had seen their sister in a worse physical state, but had never seen her so broken.

"My god…" Dean said.

They ran down the alley towards Jude. Dean picked her up and rubbed her back as they carried her back to the impala. Jude continued to shake and each breath was staggered and quick. "Shh, shh… It's okay Jude. He's gone now. He won't hurt you ever again."

Sam got in the drivers seat without a second thought. Dean got into the back seat and continued to hold Jude on their quick ride back to the motel.

Dean put Jude down on the bed, taking in her appearance. Her shirt was ripped off on the shoulder exposing her bra, and her shirt was pushed up at the bottom exposing her stomach. Her pants were slightly lowered exposing a little of her underwear, and there were hand marks lingering all over her. "That son of a bitch…"

"Alright kiddo, can you tell us what he did to you?" Sam said, trying to remain calm. He took off his jacket and handed it to Jude.

She gently took the jacket with her shaking hand and struggled to put it on. Dean took the jacket and put it on her himself, his hands lingering on her shoulders in a comforting fashion.

Jude gulped and tightened her jaw. "I… I was finishing up an interview with some football players," She took in a breath, "I was walking away when he grabbed me… he… he touched me, and I … I pushed him away." Jude paused, pain wavering in her voice, "He grabbed me harder, so I couldn't fight… said he had a knife, If I screamed he would kill me. He um… he dragged me into the alley and ripped my clothes and started... touching me…" She gulped, obviously holding in tears, "But um, you guys stopped him before he… ya know…" She looked down.

Dean stayed silent, but in his head he was going through all the possible ways of murdering the son of a bitch who did this to his sister.

"I… I'm gonna go take a shower." Jude struggled to say. She slowly made her way to the bathroom, considering she was still in pain from being thrown onto the ground.

"I'm gonna go grab some food, make sure she doesn't stay in there too long." Sam said thoughtfully. He knew Dean was taking this hard, because Dean always blames himself whenever he or Jude gets hurt, but especially Jude.

Dean was attempting to distract himself while Jude was in the shower, knowing that if he didn't he would've already murdered that guy. It had been twenty minutes since he heard the shower start and he was starting to worry, but he was going easy on her, knowing she was hurting. He was interrupted when he heard staggered sobs coming from the bathroom.

Dean walked over and knocked on the door, "Hey Jude, you okay?"

No response.

Dean turned the handle on the door, expecting it to be locked, but he opened it slowly as it was unlocked. He stopped in the doorway and his heart broke at what he saw.

Jude lay shivering on the bottom of the bathtub, fully clothed, but soaking wet. She looked up trembling, her eyes a light green with mascara running down her face. Cold water was still flowing out of the shower.

"Jude—"

"I… I feel so… _dirty_." Jude struggled to say. "No matter how much I shower… I still can't get his hands off me."

"Jude…"

"I'm so stupid. I couldn't even fight him off. I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever blame yourself for this Jude. It's not your fault." Dean managed to say.

Jude looked down at herself, a single tear rolled down her face.

"Why don't we get you dried off, put on some warm clothes and we can have some dinner." Dean said as he rubbed Jude's back.

Jude nodded and Dean picked her up and brought her into the main room. Sam had just walked in and saw Jude. His heart broke at the brokenness of their baby sister.

Dean grabbed some clothes out of Jude's bag and helped her change, normally this would have been uncomfortable, but Jude was so broken to care, and Dean didn't care because he needed to help Jude, no matter what he had to do.

After Jude had changed and Sam had brought her some hot cocoa and some blankets, they ate dinner in silence.

Sam and Dean woke to the sound of Jude's screams. They rushed over to find her breathing fast and hot tears streaming down her face, but she looked like she was asleep. "Nightmare." Dean said.

Sam gingerly woke up Jude, trying to keep her calm. She shot up with her knuckles white as she clinched the sheets as if for her life and her eyes wide in horror. Jude choked back sobs as the memories flashed through her.

"Sshhh, Jude. Its okay now, it was just a bad dream. It's gonna be okay now. We are here now. Shh, its okay." Sam said as he hugged Jude and rubbed her back.

Jude sobbed into Sam's shoulder holding onto him for dear life. "Don't… don't lie Sam." She breathed, "We all know its not gonna be okay."

Sam gripped onto his baby sister. He never wanted to let her go, because she was so broken. And it was Dean and his job to put the pieces back together.


	6. Chapter 6

Jude emerged from the bathroom in a short t-shirt and sweats wringing out her hair. After the attack she was getting back to normal more quickly than her brother's expected, but her nightmares continued. The boys were happy to see she was so strong.

"So are we still going to burn Alicia's bones? Before she gets to anyone else?" Jude asked as she brushed her hair.

"You sure you are up to it Jude?" Dean asked as he looked over at Jude. He saw a large bruise forming on her hip from when the son of a bitch threw her on the ground. The scratches and hand marks still needed time to fade; it had only been a few days since her attack. It broke his heart to see his sister this way, and he knew that she was still hurting inside. She was just like him, she never wanted to share her feelings, and she bottled them up inside.

"Of course. It will be nice to finish what we started." She gave a nod.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, obviously thinking the same thing. "Then lets get to it." Sam said.

After talking to the mother of Alicia, they found where she was buried. The three headed into the impala to get some dinner before dark.

Dean, Sam, and Jude walked in to the diner and took a seat at a booth, Sam on one side, and Jude on the outside with Dean against the window next to her. They ordered their food, and were discussing their plan for burning the bones.

"So we know that she's buried in the local cemetery in the center of town, I'll dig, Jude you can burn the bones, and Dean can keep watch for people or her ghost." Sam said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Sammy." Dean agreed.

At that moment, some people walked through the door. Out of the corner of her eye, Jude made it out to be the football players she was talking to and the guy who attacked her. They loudly made their way through the diner high-fiveing each other; they probably just won a football game.

Jude froze. Her eyes drained of their blue hues to be a pale green, the same color they were when her brothers found her so broken in the alley. She stared down at the table and held her breath.

Sam and Dean noticed this and looked up to see the cause of her reaction. Sam's jaw tightened as he looked back at Dean who stared at the group. Sam knew if Jude weren't blocking Dean, he would've already thrown a knife into the lowlife who hurt their poor sister.

The group passed their booth and Jude gulped, eyes still glued to the table.

"Hey, look who it is," The boy who attacked Jude said, "I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of." He looked into Jude's eyes and winked. As they walked away, the boy glided his hand up Jude's arm, which sent shivers up her spine.

Jude tightened her jaw and continued to hold her breath. Sam tried to snap Jude out of her trance scared she might not breathe. "Jude, Jude!"

Jude released the breath she was holding and took another one, but didn't make eye contact with her brothers. Dean put his arm around Jude in a protective fashion. She jumped at the touch, but relaxed knowing it was just the comforting touch of her brother.

The waitress came back with the check and handed it to Sam. "Thank you." He nodded.

Sam and Dean had finished their food, but they noticed that Jude had only nibbled at her food. "You gonna eat that?" Dean asked, trying to hide his concern.

"I'm… not really hungry. I'll eat later." Jude mumbled.

The three made their way out of the diner, Dean's hand on Jude's back guiding her out. They all headed to the cemetery in the center of town.

* * *

It was dark enough out so no one would see them digging up the grave. Sam dug up the grave in a few minutes, and it seemed relatively quiet. As Jude turned on the lighter a force hit her in the back of the head. Jude hadn't been knocked out, but stayed on the ground, too dizzy to stand.

Dean turned quickly and ran towards the force. "It's Alicia, Jude give Sam the lighter."

Alicia turned and hit Dean in the head knocking him down. She stood over him and kicked him in the ribs, and Dean started coughing, and spit some blood from his mouth onto the ground. He got up grabbing his gun from his belt.

Jude was still on the ground, and with the few seconds of Alicia being distracted, she threw the lighter towards Sam.

Alicia immediately appeared in front of Jude. "So, you know how it feels, being pushed around like a piece of trash. Being too scared to even go in public. Those people did this to me. You freak!" Alicia said.

Jude tightened her jaw. She knew that she had to let Alicia hurt her, it would be the distraction Sam and Dean needed to burn the bones.

"You are a broken piece of trash, why would you even want to live, you little whore." Alicia kicked Jude in the ribs, and then punched her in the face. Jude grimaced as she felt the warm blood tricking from her nose.

Dean ran towards Alicia with an iron rod and immediately she disappeared. "Sam, get that fire started will ya?" He said nervously.

Alicia appeared behind Jude and kicked her once more. "You don't even deserve to be acknowledged as a person, you are just a worthless piece of parentless trash who should die." Alicia continued punching and kicking Jude, who was now curled up into a ball on the ground, a single tear rolling down her bloodied face.

Sam dropped the lighter into the grave, and the coffin burst into flames. Alicia screamed and disappeared.

Dean coughed up a little blood, but spat it onto the ground as he took in the surroundings. He saw Sam staring at the fire before him, and Jude curled up on the ground.

Sam walked over to Jude and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. She turned over and struggled to get up. Sam put his arm under her shoulder and allowed her to use him as support as they made their way in silence back to the car.

* * *

Jude limped back in the hotel and went straight to the bathroom to clean up her wounds. Sam grabbed the first aid kit and walked towards the bathroom door. He stood in the doorframe and looked over his sister as she cleaned out her cut above her eyebrow.

"Alright, tell me what hurts." Sam said lightly, as if it was just a usual thing.

Jude grimaced as she turned toward him, "My side and ribs, and the back of my head hurts a little."

"Okay sis, shirt up." Sam responded.

Jude lifted her shirt and Sam carefully eyed her side and ribs, new bruises beginning to appear there and on her back. He wrapped up her ribs, which looked agitated because they were the ribs injured from when the demon attacked her. She tried to stay still, but her ribs were killing her.

"How about we sit you down and take a look at your head, huh kiddo." Sam led Jude back to the bed and helped her to sit down, knowing she was in pain.

Sam looked at the back of her head to see small amounts of blood and a bruise. He got some liquor and cleaned out the wound, much to Jude's discomfort.

Dean walked over and rubbed Jude's back, trying to help her through the pain. She continued to stare straight ahead, knowing if she did anything else she might worry the boys with her displays of her pain.

"It's not too deep, so I'll just put a bandage on it. Try to keep some ice on it and your ribs." Sam said. Sometimes he reminded Jude of a doctor, he was so calm and smart, but caring. She was thankful to have such great brothers to help her out.

After Sam patched up Dean, the three crowded on the couch and watched a horror movie. Jude snacked on popcorn, as the three laughed at the amount of cliché effects the movie used. "Dammit, Jude. I want some popcorn, don't hog the whole thing!" Dean said as he grabbed the bowl away from Jude.

"Aw, you gonna cry?" Jude nudged back. She looked over and gave Dean a fake pouty face.

"Alright ladies lets get back to the movie before someone breaks something…"

Jude grabbed the popcorn back from Dean, accidentally elbowing the cheap lamp and sending it onto the floor.

"… too late…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Jude opened her eyes and she was in a field of purple and blue flowers, which were Jude's favorite colors. The sun was shining down on her and the breeze was almost too perfect._

'_What the –"_

'_Hello Jude.' A tall man's voice boomed across the meadow._

'_This is a dream right? Or did I die?' Jude asked._

'_Relax Jude, you are just dreaming. It's been a while since you've actually had a nice dream.' The man smiled._

'_But who are you?'_

'_I think you remember me.' The man said as he walked closer. He stopped for a moment and looked into Jude's eyes. The glow of his blue eyes was entrancing._

'_Michael…' Jude whispered surprised._

'_It's been a long time, Jude.' As he said this he walked to her and embraced her. 'I know things have been tough, but stay strong.'_

_Jude was astonished by the actions of Michael. Sure he was an angel, but she never thought she would be so comforted by such a simple gesture. 'I… I don't know what to do...' Jude looked up as a tear rolled down her face. _

_Michael pulled away, and wiped the tear off her cheek. Jude and Michael's stunning blue eyes met and Jude felt a warmth inside of her that she had felt was missing for too long. 'Jude, I gave you gifts that night. I need you to start training, these gifts can help you, and others. You have a part of me.' _

_Michael traced his hand to the scar on her rib that he left that night._

'_How do I know what they are?' _

'_You will feel them inside you. Trust me.'_

'_Trust Me' echoed in Jude's mind as the dream faded._

Jude grunted as she woke up to see Sam on his laptop and Dean watching tv. "God, they could at least make these beds comfortable." Jude grumbled.

"Well good morning to you too." Dean replied.

"So Mr. Smartypants is already on another case?" Jude chuckled.

"Well at least I'm doing something." Sam grumbled as he looked over to Dean as he continued to watch tv.

Jude stumbled up and got the breakfast that was sitting on the table waiting for her. "You okay?" Sam asked in a concerning tone.

"Sam. I'm fine. Well, I just had an… _interesting_ dream last night."

"Interesting as in an actual dream that didn't end in being chased by a demon, or interesting as a sexual fantasy?" Dean chuckled.

"Dean, lets all be clear that the only one that has those kind of dreams in the family is you." Sam smirked.

"And I don't have a problem with that." Dean replied.

Jude chuckled as Sam sighed to himself. "So, did Dad ever tell you anything about me being... 'touched by an angel' and all. Like what for, or anything? Because I'm pretty much in the dark here." Jude said.

Sam looked over at Dean who was giving a look back at Sam. It was like they were having a silent conversation. Dean got up from the couch and walked over and leaned against the wall near Sam and Jude. "Did you have a dream about it, Jude?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, actually." She paused, "It started with me in a flower field, it was a nice change from the usual. And, then I saw a man at the other side of the field and his voice carried all the way. It was Michael. We talked, but then he said I have to start training my gifts. That he gave me some that night that could help others, and myself. He said I would know what they were, like I would feel it. He told me to trust him, then I woke up."

Dean rubbed his hand through his hair and Sam just sat there taking in the information. "You guys gonna say anything before Christmas?" Jude asked.

"Dad told us about the angel, he figured it out by looking at the scar and reading up on it. He seemed so sure, he probably dreamed about it too. He said we had to protect you, that things out there were going to want to get a hold of you. But besides that we are in the dark here too." Dean said.

"So I do have _special abilities _besides the whole voice of an angel stuff?"

"I think so. I think he gave you his eyes." Sam paused realizing how weird that sounded, "What I mean is that, whenever you feel a certain way, your eyes change to a certain shade."

Jude nodded remembering the way Michael's eyes looked. "But I guess there are other things too." She said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Jude stood up and started pacing the room getting anxious. Dean walked over and grabbed her shoulder. "Jude, I think you should calm down, this is a lot to take in."

"I'm going to take a shower." Jude said and immediately walked into the bathroom.

Jude turned on the water, but didn't turn it to hot. She used to take cold showers when she was stressed or had too much on her plate after their dad died. It was her weird way of coping. She stepped in and let the cold water run down, clearing her mind.

Jude thought back to her very few memories of her mother, the way she always smelled, her beautiful smile, her comforting eyes, and how she used to sing to her when she was a baby. Her favorite song was Hey Jude, and that was how Jude got her name. She smiled thinking about it. Jude started to sing, something she hadn't done in the shower in a while, hoping to clear her mind.

She started to sing Hey Jude, hoping to get some guidance, and a feeling of comfort, like her mom was still alive.

The water poured down, Jude thought she would cry, but she just smiled. She found freedom in singing such a meaningful song, a song so meaningful she was named after it. Jude never sang full out in the shower, but she thought she should, hoping her mother would help guide her.

Jude stayed in the shower for a long time, thinking. As she stepped out of the shower she felt a new spark inside her. She looked at her face in the mirror, seeing her dark hair and deep blue eyes, just like her fathers, looking back at her. Her face shape, skin, and smile were the features she got from her mother, the ones she was especially proud of. She grabbed one of Dean's old band shirts and some pants and got dressed.

Sam and Dean were still outside in the hotel room. They knew how stressful she must have felt to take such a long shower. They both couldn't help but smile to hear Jude sing their mother's favorite song, the one she was named after.

Jude walked out of the bathroom to see both of her brothers smiling at her. "What? Am I not allowed to clear my head?"

"Okay, so I think we've got something in Heltonville, Indiana." He said avoiding the question, "Mysterious disappearance of a woman named Mary Beth Johnson, leaving her daughter Isabelle alone in their house. But she was already dead, Isabelle found her, walked outside to talk to police, came back in and the body was gone."

"Sounds good to me, I should probably say goodbye to Charlie." Jude said.

* * *

The boys dropped her off in a diner and waited in the parking lot. Jude walked in to see Charlie in a booth smiling at her.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a few days, the boys told me about everything. Jude I hope you are okay."

"I'll be okay, eventually. Just got a lot on my plate." Jude sighed.

"I know you are here because you have another job to get to, but please, stay in touch with me. I've never met such an amazing girl before and I don't want to lose you." Charlie gave Jude his cell phone number.

"Just remember, if you need to talk, I will _always_ be here for you." Charlie then took Jude's chin and kissed her forehead. "See you around." He said as he got up and walked out of the diner.

Jude sat there for a moment. She knew this was a part of her job, never to get too attached, because she will always have to leave, but this time was especially hard. Jude felt like she really loved Charlie. No one had ever treated her that way before.

Jude took in a deep breath and stood up, she walked out of the diner and slowly made her way to the impala. The boys were standing outside, as if knowing Jude would be this way. Sam gave Jude a comforting smile, and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"I think I loved him." Was all she said.

Jude then got into the back seat of the impala grabbed Sam's old sweatshirt and used it as a pillow. She curled up and closed her eyes trying to sleep, but only tears rolled down her face, knowing that she just walked away from the most normal she had ever had in her life.

They had a long road ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should. A lot has being going on and my mind has been in about a million places at once. To be honest its harder to write this now, sort of a writer's block. So please review! Any suggestions or advice would be much appreciated. I hope you all are still there and that you like how the story is going. Thank you. -Lyric Walker**

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to wear these damn heels and this stiff crappy clothing on the job." Jude muttered as the three made their way to the house Isabelle Johnson was staying at.

"Well I think I look hot in this suit." Dean chimed in.

"No one asked you." Sam shot back and smirked.

Sam gently knocked on the door of the house. It was quaint and cute, _'You can't even tell this girl's mom was just murdered and stolen.'_ Jude thought.

The door slowly opened and there was Isabelle on the other side. She had red hair, hazel eyes, and a shy friendly smile. Jude felt so bad for her, that her normal life was just taken from her in the blink of an eye, and this girl had no one. "Hi, um you must be the FBI. Please, come in." She quickly opened the door and then led them to the couch. "Please, sit. Do you want anything to drink?" She asked sweetly.

"No thank you, we just want to ask you some questions." Sam replied.

"Isabelle, I'm Jude, this is Sam, and that's Dean." Jude interrupted. She sympathized with Isabelle, and wanted to be as nice as she could. After all Jude would want someone to be nice to her if she had lost everything, and they were even about the same age.

Isabelle smiled, happy that someone was so open with her. "Hi."

"So Isabelle, can you tell me what happened?" Jude asked.

"Well, I was up in my room listening to music, and it was just about time for dinner. I didn't hear any struggle, a scream or anything. " She paused, collecting herself, "So I walked downstairs around when dinner would be ready, and I saw my mom, dead. It looked like someone hit her in the head, and she just, died."

"So then you called the police, right?" Sam questioned.

"Of course, and then when they were putting up the crime scene tape, and I was being questioned by an officer, and when we walked back in, she was just, gone. I don't understand, how could something like that happen?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Do you think that your mom had any enemies? Anyone she didn't like?" Dean asked.

"I… I don't think so… "

"Sam, Dean, why don't you do some investigating, I heard there were some break in's at the cemetery." Jude muttered, "I think I should stay with Isabelle for the time being."

Dean looked back at Jude full of concern, but he then looked at Isabelle and then nodded. The two made their way out the door. "I'm sorry for your loss." Dean said as they left.

"So what do you think happened to my mom, who took her?" Isabelle asked innocently.

"I don't think it was a who its more matter of _what_ took your mother."

"You think it was an animal, or what? Is there anything out there that could take her I—"

"Stop. Please, it would be safer for everyone if you didn't ask. Trust me, I'm doing you a favor." Jude said sternly.

"Oh, okay. Well uh, what do you want to do?" Isabelle asked shyly.

"I think, we could bake some cupcakes or whatever girls our age do, and then we give each other makeovers or something…" Jude replied at a loss of ideas.

"We don't need to do the makeovers, that's not really my thing. But cupcakes sounds good. I'm all for eating my feelings." She smiled.

"Well that makes two of us." Jude smirked.

* * *

Sam and Dean made their way into the cemetery, looking for the crime scene. "Jeez, it looks like all the bodies stolen were freshly killed." Dean said.

"Dude, whatever it was didn't cover up its tracks very well. Look." Sam and Dean walked farther into the forest away from the crime scene. Sam bent down and looked at blood leading to an area covered by trees. Dean grimaced at the sight of chunks of skin and dead remains.

"Looks like whatever we are dealing with likes 'em bloody." Sam commented. They peeked into the covered area, to find no _living _thing around. Sam stopped, stunned at what he saw. "What the—"

* * *

"Okay the first batch is done!" Jude said. She hadn't really had a girl to hang out with in what seems like an eternity and she was honestly enjoying herself.

"Awesome, time for icing. I think we have chocolate, is that good?"

"Well considering chocolate is a girl's best friend and we are planning on eating our feelings, I would say chocolate is fantastic." Jude smirked.

"Thanks for, ya know, hanging out with me. It's not really anything I would expect from the feds." Isabelle smiled.

"Well, I'm just an intern. I'm much nicer than the other two." Jude paused, "Now lets ice these sons of bitches and get to eating!"

"Let me just grab one thing." Isabelle said.

"Just don't be too long, I might eat some before you get back." Jude stared in awe of the cupcakes they had made. She never really had that many friends considering she knew if she did they would all be in danger, but something was different about Isabelle.

All of a sudden something hard hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. Isabelle's cold lips whispered in Jude's ear, "Sorry to ruin the fun, but I don't eat cupcakes, I'm on a _special_ diet."

* * *

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Something must've made a snack out of Mrs. Johnson." Sam said as he eyed her dead corpse with its innards missing. "That's just gross."

"Sammy, I think we've got ghouls on our hands." Dean said, but something else caught his attention. "Son of a bitch."

"What?"

"I found Isabelle, the _real_ Isabelle." Dean said as he looked at Isabelle's corpse.

"Dean. Jude is with the other Isabelle this whole time."

"Son of a bitch. We have to go. _Now!_"

* * *

Jude's eyes slowly opened only to be welcomed by a hazy view of the ceiling. She squirmed a little only to be caught by the restraints on her wrists, ankles, and stomach. Her adrenaline began pumping through her as she tried to figure out what she was stuck in this time.

"Ah, good. I always like a little extra adrenaline in my meat. It's like sugar!" said one woman who looked like Mrs. Johnson.

"Mmmm… I'm hungry how about you mom?" Isabelle smirked.

"What the hell?!" Jude yelled struggling against her restraints.

"Oh. Jude, no need to be so jumpy. But I thought you should know, the _real_ Isabelle was dead long before you knocked on the door."

"You are ghouls aren't you? I swear my brothers will rip you apart! I—"

The ghoul smiled and stuck her finger in Jude's wrist, then put her finger in her mouth, enjoying the blood. "Aw, does that hurt? Well, you are a Winchester, we thought we could torture you slowly, make sure you pay for killing our kind. So threats won't do you any good."

Jude screamed out as 'Mrs. Johnson' stuck her finger into Jude's thigh and twisted. "We'll make sure to have some fun." She smirked.

Blood was flowing quickly down to the ground out of Jude's leg. Her adrenaline was pumping as she was trying to figure out what to do. She ignored all signs of fogginess refusing to give in to unconsciousness. 'Isabelle' put a bowl to catch the blood escaping Jude's leg and then she licked her lips.

"Once my brothers get here I swear you will –" Jude was interrupted by a finger in her other wrist and then by her own screams.

"What? We'll pay, oh honey, I think poor Isabelle and her mommy already did." 'Mrs. Johnson' said as she twisted her finger in Jude's wrist.

Jude was running on full adrenaline at this point trying to think of something, anything to at least distract them. _'Trust me.'_ Echoed in her head.

At that moment the vase sitting on the kitchen counter picked itself up and was thrown across the room and into the wall on the staircase to the basement. 'Isabelle' angrily walked towards it away from the commotion.

Then Sam and Dean barged through the front door, and ran towards 'Mrs. Johnson'. Dean took out his knife and decapitated her in one swift motion. 'Isabelle' jumped at Sam but Sam ducked and Dean cut her head off as well. They stood there for a moment taking in what just happened.

"…Sam… D… De…" Jude cried out from the silence.

Sam and Dean rushed to the source of her voice. "Jude, its gonna be okay now, just breathe in and out with me okay." Sam said, trying to remain calm.

Dean started unbuckling the restraints as fast as he could. "Okay Jude you are gonna have to sit up for me okay, okay. Just breathe in and out alright."

Jude yelled out in pain as she sat up. "De…"

"Sammy, we gotta wrap something around her leg, fast." Dean said as he grabbed some spare towels and wrapped them around her wrists. "Jude, just put pressure on those for me, can you do that?"

Jude nodded quickly as Sam wrapped his belt around Jude's leg to help stop the bleeding. "Sammy… I … I shattered the vase…"

Sam picked up Jude and rushed out of the house with Dean already in front of him. "Shh… Jude its okay we can talk later." Sam said.

Sam got in the back of the impala setting Jude down next to him and then rubbing her back. Jude was going to need stitches, but nothing serious enough to go to the hospital. Jude stayed silent in the back seat just breathing in and out until they got back to the motel.

Sam laid Jude down gingerly on the bed as Dean grabbed the first aid kit. Once Dean got to Jude's side, Sam got some liquor to help with the pain. Jude grabbed the whole bottle and started drinking. She struggled to swallow against the sting in her throat, but it distracted her from the pain in her wrists and leg.

Dean sewed up Jude's leg and Jude's wrists, 20 minutes of curse words and alcohol to blind the pain. Sam finally asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She shot back.

Sam nodded knowing she probably wasn't in the mood to talk since ghouls just attacked her, and had to endure stitches in about an hour.

Jude eventually was starting to fall asleep, so Dean sat with her in the bed and brushed his hands through her hair to help her relax.

"Guys, I um… I don't know how to explain it… but, I think I threw a vase across the room into a wall in their house today.." Jude managed to get out, foggy through the liquor and the exhaustion coming over her.

"I mean Jude, it was just a vase—"

"No, Sam, Dean. It was while I was strapped down. I think I did it with my _mind._"


End file.
